Happy Father's Day
by King in Yellow
Summary: Father's Day... A day for fathers to enjoy breakfast in bed and take things easy. Ron and Bonnie are visiting Middleton with their two children and he will reap the benefits of being honorary father to Kasy and Sheki. Sometimes it is the father's work which is never done. An idea which came as I awaited a promised breakfast this morning. Best Enemies Universe.


Disclaimer: Disney owns everything Possible.

NoDrogs created Kasy and Sheki, I've changed origin and added a sister.

**Happy Father's Day**

The nudge awakened Ron. "Can you help us make you breakfast?" Kasy whispered.

The CPAP machine that helped Bonnie with her sleep apnea provided enough white noise that she didn't awaken as Ron slipped out of bed and followed the twelve-year old downstairs.

"What's the problem?" he asked before they entered the kitchen. He decided no answer was necessary given the chaos that reigned within the room. There were bowls and ingredients out which covered most of the counter space. Sheki, in pajamas with flour on her hair, looked frustrated. Smaug had grown large enough to be underfoot in a significant way, and was. And four-year olds Jane and Aaron were up and wanting to help the twins, which made them a greater threat to household peace than the dragon begging for samples. "Okay, I see the problem. What do you want me to do?"

"Could you make waffle batter, please?" Sheki asked. "I thought it would be easy, but... Please."

"I didn't do it!?" Jane protested. "Aaron did!"

"Did not. You pushed me."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Okay, I'll help," Ron promised. He turned to his son, "Why don't you and Jane go watch television while Kasy and Sheki cook?"

"No," Aaron protested.

"We wanna help too," Jane added.

Ron made the batter, received assurances that Kasy and Sheki knew their way around a waffle iron and went back to bed.

Kasy's nudge woke up up twenty minutes later. "Where are the metal cover things you put over the plates?" she whispered.

"They're..." he started. "I'll get them for you," he told her. It would be faster than trying to describe their location, and the stainless steel covers were stored above her reach.

He had just returned to bed and gotten back to sleep when Bonnie shook his shoulder, "Becky's crying. Your turn to change the diaper."

"It's Father's Day. Don't I get a break?"

"Maybe she has a gift for you in the diaper."

"That'll be no gift."

"Next year I'll give her a credit card and let her buy you something. This year do the father thing and change her diaper."

"Three-year old with a credit card. Scary thought," Ron said and gave his wife a quick kiss before heading in to see what surprise his daughter had for him.

Bonnie was awake when he got back to the bedroom. "I hear noise from the kitchen. Sounds like someone's getting breakfast in bed this morning."

"Is it Kim or Shego getting Father's Day honors this year?"

"You, silly," Bonnie laughed.

Ron laughed too as he got back into bed. "Really used to bother you when Kasy called me daddy."

"Well, everyone thought you were. And you hadn't even gotten me an engagement ring," she reminded him. "Besides, sometimes Kasy even says I'm her third mom."

"Right before she asks you to buy her something?"

"No, I... I think you're right."

"Middleton's cutest little conman."

Down in the kitchen Sheki carefully sliced fruit for the waffles as Kasy prepared coffee and got out plates, silverware, napkins and other items for Aaron and Jane to arrange on the four breakfast trays.

"Can I carry a tray?" Aaron asked.

Visions of a four-year old tumbling down the stairs with a tray full of food filled the minds of the twins.

"No," Kasy told him.

"We'll take the utility cart up the elevator with the trays," Sheki told him. "You can carry milk or juice into the bedroom.

A few minutes later Kim hit Shego with a pillow. "What?" the green woman grumbled.

"I hear the elevator. I'm pretty sure we're going to have breakfast in bed today."

Shego yawned, "I think Ron gets served first. Glad they're staying through the Fourth of July."

Aaron opened the door to his parent's bedroom and grabbed the milk cartoon in time to nearly trip Sheki as she and Kasy carried in the trays. Kasy quickly set Bonnie's tray down and hurried back to the hall for the coffee pot.

"Enjoy," Sheki told them as the children left to deliver breakfast to Kim and Shego.

"Wonder what it'll be?" Bonnie asked before removing the cover.

"I guess waffles," Ron announced and uncovered his plate with a flourish to reveal poached eggs on an English muffin with hollandaise sauce and asparagus on the side. "Huh?"

The young foursome also delivered their cargo to Kim and Shego.

"Wow, these are as good as Ron's," Kim commented as she took another bite of waffle with sliced strawberry and peach, sprinkled with powdered sugar. She glanced over, "What's wrong," she mumbled around the waffle in her mouth. Shego had not touched her waffle. "Isn't this a nice surprise?"

"Nothing wrong," Shego mumbled. It certainly was a surprise. She'd had five sessions with the twins in the last couple weeks on poaching eggs and making hollandaise sauce.

Down in the kitchen Aaron and Jane were at the table. He tried to pour milk into his glass, and got the majority of the liquid into the appropriate location.

"I want a strawberry one," Jane called as Kasy opened a package of assorted Danishes.

"There's only one," Kasy told her, as she took it for herself. She set the package down on the table for the younger pair to fight over and looked at Sheki. "Whatta think?"

"Got 'em," Sheki laughed and gave Kasy a high five before taking the last Danish and sitting down. As she finished breakfast she looked around the kitchen. "It's a mess in here. Should we clean up?"

"Nah," Kasy assured her, pouring herself another glass of milk. "We'll just leave it for daddy."

-The End-


End file.
